last hope
by al red
Summary: The world has fallen, the gods have been captured and the giants and titans now rule the world. All heroes have been enslaved or killed, all but one. It has been 100 years since that time, unknown to the giants however there is a hero working within the shadows. With all the gods and heroes trapped in tartarus, Percy Jackson is their last hope, but will he help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Well hello again, so part of the reason it took me so long to update the Aztec warrior was because I was stuck with ideas and motivation for a new story, so here we go. Now for those that are fans of Aztec warrior, don't worry that will probably take priority, unless people REALLY want me to update this story then I will focus on this one. Who know this might just be a teaser or one shot. If people want me to continue it I will but unlike Aztec warrior I don't have an ending in mind at the moment so we will anyway let's begin! **

It's has been 100 years, a hundred years since the Arrogance of the gods brought their own destruction. The world has change a lot since then. Gaea woke up and there was mass destruction of the human population as plant and wildlife went crazy and destroyed most cities.

The world at present was very similar to how it was many millennia ago before the human even existed and dinosaurs and other animals ruled the world. The giants and titans roamed free as rulers. Humans were almost extinct, used as nothing more than toys and food by the giants and many monsters that now ruled the planet.

The gods? The gods were nothing more than prisoners at different locations of Tartarus. All of them were overthrown and replaced by their giant counterpart. The field of punishment in the underworld was now used to torture all of the souls from all the fallen warriors and heroes that were previously in Elysium and the Isles of the Blest.

The world seemed to be completely at the mercy of giants as there was no one left to defy them. No one, except for one.

Unknown to anyone there was a figure running through the landscape of Tartarus. Normally it would be impossible for even an immortal to venture through Tartarus without being poisoned by the air and atmosphere, but this man seemed to care little for that as he navigated through the pit as if it was its own home, which it was in a way.

The figure kept running until he came to a halt and put a knee to the ground. The figure seemed to disappear in the ground like the ground had eaten him whole. He was within the earth, but he was controlling it, like swimming in water, propelling himself towards his destination deep within a certain area of the pit.

The arena, the darkest and cruelest part where Perses titan of Destruction reign supreme. However in the deepest and darkest dungeon of the Arena the eldest Cyclopes were working in secret on a special project. They were forging something in secret, much like the time they forged the weapons of the big three gods oh so many millennia ago.

As the three Cyclopes worked, the earth of one of the walls started to shift and move until a man appeared from the wall. The Cyclopes took little notice of the man as if this was a regular thing.

"Well my friends, how far have we come on my requests?" The tone of the man was rather gentle, as if he really was talking with friends, which made the three one eyed monsters smile.

"We were just doing the finishing touches actually, all three of the requests are done, my lord."

"Ugh, what did I say about calling me lord? I told you, we are friends, and thanks to this I will soon get you out of this blasted place, I promise."

The 3 elders chuckled a bit at his attitude but none the less they approached each with their own object in hand and kneeled in front of him.

"Here you go, the items you requested. First two magical gauntlets, they can transform into any weapon you imaged and produce water from within them for you to control, they will also expand your control over water and earth 10 fold, but use that power wisely as it can be over used."

The man took the gauntlets, and put them on. A perfect fit, he could feel the water within them and his powers increasing. He thought of them as swords, the gauntlets lit up before transforming into double edge green blue blades. The man smiled and gave them a few swings, he moved with expert agility and swift motions in the restricted space that showed his skill. After his trial the man was satisfied so he returned the blades to their original form.

"The second item, a mask, much like the helm of darkness, it will allow you to control shadows and teleport within them. It will automatically transport you anywhere in a 10 mile radius, anything more than that and you will use your own energy to teleport successfully. I don't recommend you try to get to opposite sides of the world in a single try…"

The man chuckled. "Noted" He then took the mask and put it on. The mask shifted and adjusted to his face. His vision suddenly became clearer, sharper, being able to see through the shadow with no problem. He could also feel his own shadow moving and changing shape, this was an interesting power to say the least. _Nico would be so jealous… _The man thought for a second before he froze, memories from the past came rushing in. He quickly repressed them; it was not the time to think about that, he needed to focus.

"Finally, here is the final item." The third Cyclops handed the man a necklace. The man had a confused expression under his mask but didn't say anything as he put the necklace around his neck. After he let it set the necklace expanded and covered his entire body, within moments he had a mix Greek and roman armor that reached his neck. The Cyclops touched the armor and it transformed into casual cloth, a t-shirt and some jeans. But the man could tell they were not ordinary cloth.

"The necklace will change into any clothing you choose; there is a choice for every environment and occasion. The material will not suffer from friction; it is light, and nearly unbreakable, take care of it though, I doubt another one like it can be made."

The man looked at himself with his newly acquired tools. Finally it was his turn to act.

He suddenly moved forward and hugged all the three of the Cyclopes, the monsters tensed for a second, before relaxing into the hug. "Thank you my friends, this will not go unpaid, I will rescue you. Once I have the strength to do so, I will return and free you along with anyone else trapped in this cursed arena."

No one said anything, just relishing that single moment of comfort, probably the last one in a long while.

"You must go now, prove to us that we made the right choice to trust you."

The man nodded, he separated himself from his friends and turned around. A tear falling from his cheek, almost unnoticed but the three Cyclopes saw it clearly and from that alone they knew they had made the right choice.

And so the man banished in the stone all, leaving no trace of his presence, but that was about to change.

LINE BREAK

In an island way above the earth a small figure laid in the sand as she saw the world below her through a mirror. She was saddened by the fate that came upon the world. She was angry at first, angry at the gods for not liberating her, angry at the heroes that promised to save her but never did. But as the years passed so did her anger as she saw what happened to the world below her. Despite her father being freed, she was ignored and left in the island. No more heroes came as the Giants and titans got rid of all of them. Now she got to enjoy solitude for the rest of eternity.

She suddenly heard some sounds from the trees behind her that made her jump and stand up. Then out of the trees came a figure propelling itself into the air and then crashing ungratefully on the sand a few meters away from her. She slowly approached the figure but then the figure stood up making her stop.

The figure seemed male, with a black sort of jump suit armor that showed a slim but strong body. He was 6 foot even and his face was covered with a hood, there was also an aura pulsating from him making him seem like a god of death.

"Long time no see calypso." The man spoke, and it made Calypso mind go on over drive. That voice, why did it sound so familiar? She had definitely heard that voice before but couldn't quite figure out where she had heard it before.

Seeing this reaction the man chuckled to himself. "Well it has been a while how about now," He took of his hood to reveal his face "Recognize me now."

Calypso's mouth almost hit the floor as she laid her eyes on the man in front of her. That messy raven, those piercing green eyes and that trouble maker smile that made her fall for him so many years ago. She was staring at the face of Percy Jackson.

"B-but, h-how… you… 100 years… the war… Gaea…" Percy placed a finger in her mouth to stop her rambling, mostly because she was bring memories from a time he wished not to remember.

"Easy, I will answer your questions eventually but first I am going to get you out of this island."

Calypso recovered herself and removed Percy's finger from her mouth. Her eyes were hopeful for a moment, filled with happiness to see this hero alive and well after so many years before her face fell.

"You cannot, I am cursed to this island, and despite the gods being imprisoned the magic of this Island still remains. How did you even get here? I man only finds this island once."

"Well long story short I tried to propel myself into the air with water cannon. The first 2 times nothing happened as I just feel back down, but the third time I shadow traveled in mid air. But since I am not an expert at it I kind of crashed against one of your trees and had a less than graceful landing."

Calypso was getting more and more surprised and confused by this once demigod. "What do you mean shadow travel since when do you have that power, and more importantly how are you even alive right now? You look no older than 20 after 100 years, where have you been?"

Percy was silent for a second as he put his hood back on, to hide any expression from his face. "That is a long tale, one that you may know if you choose to come with me. But be warned, you will not be able to return and it will be very dangerous as the giants will probably be aware of my existence and I intend of rescuing many more from their fate. Knowing that , are you willing to accompany me?"

Calypso was still confused on how he planned to get her out of this island. But his voice sounded so filled with confidence that she decided not to question him. She then thought about his request, to leave the island, to finally be free? She may not have the peace that she has had for the last 100 years, but no matter the consequences the answer was a no brainer, as she will no longer be alone.

She then rushed forward and hugged the demigod she fell in love with so long ago and started to cry on his shoulder. "Yes, please take me with you."

He patted her back and consoled her for a few seconds. "Very well, pack whatever essentials you can carry and met me here when you are ready."

She detached herself from his shoulder with a small blush and proceeded to her home to pack some cloth and food in a magic back pack along with a pouch at her waist with seeds from all the different plants of the island.

Once she was done she went back to the shore where Percy was waiting patiently looking at the sky. Once he noticed her, she couldn't see his expression since that hood still covered his face.

"Ready?"

Calypso nodded, still unsure of how he was going to get them both out. "You know shadow travel won't work right? The island will not allow me to leave no matter what form of magic you use unless the gods allow it."

Percy removed his hood to show a sly smile on his face. " And tell me, what happens if there is no island to stop the shadow traveling?"

Calypso didn't understand what first until it dawned on her what he meant. "Wait… you don't mean? How would…?"

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I mean, so last chance, are you sure you want to come with me?"

The surprised and slight fear left Calypso's face, and instead it was filled with determination. She didn't really care for the island; it was only filled with sadness and loneliness. So she nodded.

"Very well, stay behind me and don't move, this will be the beginning of a great show to come."

Calypso obeyed and waited to see what he would do. He simply breathed in and out slowly a couple of times and then 2 gauntlets appeared on his hands. They started to shine as Percy too started to radiate a powerful green aura. The aura got stronger and stronger to the point that Calypso thought she was standing behind a god, perhaps someone stronger than a god. The Entire Island started to tremble from the mere power being produced.

After the energy seemed to reach a peak the trembling stopped, Percy let out a wild roar as he crashed both of his fists to the ground causing a massive shockwave to go forward destroying anything in its path except the small area around Percy and Calypso.

Calypso simply stared in awe as the island that was once her home started to crumble to pieces from the power that this demigod just displayed. Slowly but surely the island was no more, all crumbled to dust by the enormous blast of power that Percy displayed. Calypso was not standing in the middle of the sky in a mini island no more than 2 meters in diameter.

She turned to ask Percy how he had done that but she found him on his knees grasping for air.

"Are you alrihgt?"

"Yeah… just need to… catch my breath… Still getting used to these new powers, looks like I can't just spam the power… boomer…"

Calypso couldn't help but laugh at his care-free attitude despite the massive destruction he just caused like it was no big deal.

"Well then milady, shall we depart?" He offered her his arm which she gratefully took. He took that as his answers and enveloped them both in a shadow. Leaving the last floating rock to crumbled and left the once island Ogygia as nothing more than empty space.

However, unknown to Percy his roar and display of power used to destroy the island was heard or felt to some degree by every being. The giants mostly just felt a small tingle and quickly forgot all about it. The Titans felt something similar but those who had battle Percy before, especially Kronos felt something familiar about that tingle, and a bit of fear crept into their systems. They too quickly forgot it, however in the deep within the pit, everyone imprisoned god and immortal felt a warm and pleasant tingle, and one that if for a moment gave them a bit of hope. The three elder Cyclopes also felt this and the smiles they had threaten to split their faces as their last hope seemed to finally start paying off and they knew the world was about to change rather drastically.

**A/N: Ta-Da! So there is the intro, teaser whatever you want to call it to the idea that has been buzzing around my head for the last couple of days. Now, will I continue this story? Well it depends on you reader really, right now my story Aztec Warrior is getting a lot of support, and since my writing time is limited I will probably just focus on that one. Then why upload a new story with such limited time as it is? Well, simply put, this story was taking inspiration away from Aztec warrior, that's part of the reason I took so long to upload chapter 5. **

**The only problem with this story is that I don't have and ending in mind, which really bothers me. Aztec warrior's ending is all set and done, so I can right with confidence as I know exactly where I am going. With this… I just thought of the basic premise, some items for Percy to use and a couple of badass fights, but that's it. So… who knows, if people really like then I will upload a couple more chapters, and just free write it to see where it ends up, but you my wonderful viewers decide. **

**Enough rambling, BYE!**

**Peace and calm,**

**Al red.**


	2. prison break

**Hello! So the support this story got was quite amazing and since I need to put Aztec warrior on hold to do research this story will get my full attention, well… as much attention as I can give it. So throughout November this story will get updated, *Cheers*. **

**So BIG shout out to anyone that reviewed the first chapter, you people rock. It is mostly thanks to you that this story is getting updated so yeah. ANYWAY INTO THE STORY!**

_**Last time…**_

"_Well then milady, shall we depart?" He offered her his arm which she gratefully took. He took that as his answers and enveloped them both in a shadow. Leaving the last floating rock to crumbled and left the once island Ogygia as nothing more than empty space._

_However, unknown to Percy his roar and display of power used to destroy the island was heard or felt to some degree by every being. The giants mostly just felt a small tingle and quickly forgot all about it. The Titans felt something similar but those who had battle Percy before, especially Kronos felt something familiar about that tingle, and a bit of fear crept into their systems. They too quickly forgot it, however in the deep within the pit, everyone imprisoned god and immortal felt a warm and pleasant tingle, and one that if for a moment gave them a bit of hope. The three elder Cyclopes also felt this and the smiles they had threaten to split their faces as their last hope seemed to finally start paying off and they knew the world was about to change rather drastically. _

**Now…**

It had been a month since Percy destroyed Ogygia. Since then he had been moving around the world, trying to stay out of notice while trying to rescue or locate some possible allies. He had been successful for the most part, rescuing minor gods and goddess that were in low security prisons while staying way from big prisons for the moment as that would surely get the giants attention. However, his actions did not go completely unnoticed.

At the moment Porphyrion, king of the giants was in his thrown located in Greece build over Olympus after they overthrew them. He was receiving reports about his brothers and half brothers all over the world and looked quite bored. Nothing of interest seemed to happen since they took over and their mother fully awakened.

"My lord, were you listening?" A monster in armor asked the king.

"What is it? Is it something that I must know?"

"Well it would seem like a good number of minor gods and goddess have disappeared over the last few days. No one seems to know the reason, is like they simply vanish."

"Oh… and who has vanished so far? Have any of the Olympians disappeared?"

"Hecate was the most recent one my lord, some titans claim that some of their immortal slaves disappeared but nothing has been confirmed. All we know is that they disappeared without leaving a trace so we know it isn't teleportation."

"Hmmm well Enceladus, what do you make of this?"

"I think that them fading would be the most reasonable explanation. When a god fates he is just erased from existence and doesn't really leave much of a trace. However I wouldn't think much of it, since it has been a hundred years since we took over, they do not have our strength so it seems logical for minor gods to start fading. It is the easiest way to escape existence I suppose to simply fade into oblivion."

"Bah! Those weak and cowardly gods running away from the divine justice that we bestow upon them now that we are in control. Well no matter; just make sure that the Olympians don't fade, they don't deserve that mercy. Heal them as much as you need to keep them alive and suffering. That reminds me, do we have any news on that one Olympian that is missing?

"No my lord, she still eludes us, but do not worry she does not possess the strength to stand against us and she couldn't approached any of the prisons without being noticed so we she is not a threat."

"Well, I hope that you will find her soon general, all Olympian must suffer for their arrogance."

"As you wish my lord." The general bowed before exiting the throne.

"Come, Enceladus these news have giving me motivation to turtore the gods personally so let's pay our father a visit." Porphyrion had an evil smirk on his faces that was reflected on his brother.

"Very well brother." They both vanish from Greece to pay a less than friendly visit to the Olympians.

Line break

It was a cool and calm night in Malaysia in what used to be Mulu national Park there was now an underground prison that took advantage of the cave system to create a pretty big prison used for immortals or mythical creatures that opposed the Giants. However outside of the cave there were two figures that seemed a little out of place.

Percy was in one knee laying still next to Calypso who was getting nervous as time passed.

"Hey Percy what are we doing here? I though you said we were going to a prison."

Percy didn't speak immediately; he kept still, listening to the ground before sighing and getting up.

"We are standing over the prison. Looks like the giants used the geography to their advantage. There are huge caves that seemed to have been manually interconnected to create one big prison. It seems to be composed of a large number of minor cells and a big one at the end. All very heavily guarded..."

Calypso just waited for instructions as to what to do. Her life had changed a lot in the time she has been with Percy. Pretty much the moment that she was rescued Percy went on to rescue some minor gods. So far they had rescued Hecate, Iris, Morpheus and some lonely immortals that had managed to survive on their own. Calypso didn't know why Percy chose those gods but didn't question his choices. He had manage to make it seem like they faded but it looks like the giants didn't quite buy the story.

"Alright, I think that we can forget the whole subtle approach thing with this rescue. The prison is too well made and too big to simply teleport all the prisoners away. We are going to have to fight our way through it to get out."

"Then what's the plan?"

Percy grew a mischievous grin "We go to the deepest part first then take out anything that gets in our way on the as we get out while we rescue all the prisoners." He then grabbed Calypso's shoulder and the ground beneath them seemed to sallow them.

No matter how many times Percy did that it still felt weird to Calypso. It was like swimming in dirt, the earth seemed to make way wherever Percy was going and too propel him from the back. They navigated throw the underground cave unnoticed seeing there were many cages containing satyrs, nymphs, and a good amount of wind spirits. However they continued on until they reached their objective. In the deepest Area of the cave there was a cage made of celestial bronze that illuminated the area slightly outside of the cave there was a small squad of monsters, guarding the door.

Calypso and Percy appeared from a far wall of the cave still unnoticed by the monsters as they observed the situation.

"There are probably monsters inside too, so distracting the group outside so that one of us goes in is not the best of ideas. Stay here, I will deal with the group outside and then we both go inside alright?"

Calypso nodded, not to happy about being left behind but she knew not to argue in these kinds of situations.

Percy materialized his mask from shadows above his head and his cloth shifted into his armor before he disappeared into the shadows. He reappeared at the center of the group of monsters taking them all by surprise.

Before they could react Percy lifted his arms and the earth seemed to follow his commands and trap all the monsters despite their different size, dracaena and Laistrigonian giants alike were rendered helpless. They started roaring and making as much noise as they could but Percy didn't give them much time.

He raised his hand again, his gauntlets glowing and he shot balls of water to all the monsters making them choke and impossible for them to make a sound. He then put his finger to his mouth.

"Shhhh, we don't want you to make much sound do we? What you did is quite enough thank you."

The monsters kept struggling as they choked until they fainted, once they did Percy released the balls of water allowing to breath.

"Hey, what was that noise? Let's check it out."

The doors from the cage opened to reveal to Laistrigonian giants in armor and bloody weapons.

"What the he-" They didn't get to say more as Percy quickly punched them both on the face instantly knocking them out. He then gave the signal for Calypso to approach him.

She did but not before quickly admiring his work. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had decided not to kill any monsters if he could avoid it. His reasoning was still in her head when she asked him after a few mission. _Monsters aren't all bad, and by killing them all you are doing is sending them to Tartarus, and trust me, having been there is not really something I wish for anyone._

She got those thoughts out of her mind as they entered the cell to find a god in not very good shape. His white hair was long and dirty, his dark eyes seemed broken and his arms seemed to be bleeding. That would explain the ichor in one of the giants spear.

Percy then kneeled in front of the prisoner. "Lord Aeolus."

The god of wind looked at the man in front of him oddly. "Aeolus…" He repeated, as if it was a distant memory.

"That's my name; I haven't heard that name in a long time…"

His eyes drifted as if he was lost in thought, no longer interested in Percy.

"Um, Percy? Are you sure this is the god we risk our cover to rescue?" Calypso said unsure. Sure he had been tortured but he expected some all powerful god that would give them the fire power to fight, not some old demented god that didn't appeared to even have the will to fight."

The gods eyes then shifted to Percy "Percy? As in Perseus Jackson? Ha, I must truly be going insane." The god laughed, a demented weak laugh.

"I assure you that this is not an illusion, I am him and I am going to rescue you, but please refrain from using my name." Percy retorted rather politely and patiently as if dealing with a child.

"Rescue me and what for if I may know? Are the gods planning a second revolution? To return to their selfish nature of leaving all weather and wind petitions to me?" The god seemed to regain some of his character and remember his grudge against the gods, which Percy though was a good sign.

"I do not work for the gods anymore, I am rescuing you simply because you are being tortured, what you do once you are free is up to you. You can wonder freely if you so please, however the world has drastically changed since your captured and is being run by the giants and titans so it is very likely that you will be captured again. So I offer you to come with me, I know how both the world and Tartarus are at the moment so it is very unlikely for me to be capture, therefore your chances of survival would increase if you stay with me."

The old god seemed to ponder upon this proposition trying to find any trickery behind this supposed death demigod. "And if I were to follow you, what would be the catch? I doubt you will free me and give me protection out the goodness of your heart."

"I will give you a choice, right now I am freeing immortals around the world, after this rescue the Giants will know of my actions and increase security even more. I would ask you to lend me your strength to free more immortal, if you refuse then you can simply stay in the city that I have built, safe from the giants with the other immortals that I have rescued so far."

Calypso was just watching the exchange from the side still impressed by Percy's silver tongue. He made it sound like joining up with him was the best option and there were no draw backs. Granted it help that he was telling the truth, but still he sounded very convincing.

"You make a good deal Perseus Jackson, some would say too god to be true, but I must no one thing, what happens after you rescue the immortals, will you bring war? Take the giants down? For I have found peace in this prison, no longer do I change with the wind, as my responsibilities lifted so did my madness, that is the one thing that I am thankful for. If your plan conflicts with my new found peace, then I am afraid I cannot follow you."

"I have no plans for war, not on the attacking matter that is. I will simply establish an area for all the trapped beings in this world, after that I will act as a defender, for I am sure the giants will try to attack, but I will stay on the defensive and I assure you I am more of capable of that. If it is peace you seek, then I will not bother you, you will not have to take the burden of the winds again if you do not wish it."

The god laughed a laugh strong and filled with humour but it seemed difficult as he hadn't laughed in years. "You seem to think highly of yourself demigod, very well then, free me from this prison take all the other prisoners and take this prison over. Once I have witnessed your power I will join you if you can manage this."

Percy grew a grin that was hidden beneath his mask, _this was easier than what I would have thought._ "Very well then, please try not to move." Percy's gauntlets transformed into swords, that seemed to make the god a bit nervous.

Before he could protest Percy slashed in a single smooth motion breaking all of the chains like butter and catching the god before he could fall on his face.

"Come on now, let's get out of here." Calypso took the god from Percy as an alarm sounded throughout all of the cave.

"Well looks like things are about to get fun." Percy said like he was having a camp day. "Lord Aeolus, can you walk?"

The god tried to but almost fell except Calypso caught him. "Well this is not good; please hold still for a second." Percy raised his hand and placed it on the god's forhead. His gauntlet started to glow and so did Aeolus, water started to flow all around him and healing his wounds. In a minute the wind god was standing as good as new.

"Sorry but that will only heal your physical injuries I don't believe that your godly aura has been replenished."

Before anyone could say anything more a roar made them all turn around to see a rather large group of monster coming their way and they did not look very happy.

"Well looks like we have a welcoming comity, I will handle them. Calypso you stay with Aeolus and release the other prisoners as I deal with this group."

Calypso nodded and was about to stay back when a loud laughed followed by a blast of air that made a good number of monsters lose their footing made her turn to see a rather exited god of the wind.

"Me stay back? Nonsense! Do you have any idea how long has it been since I have been in a fight? I believe this is going to be great stress reliever now come on Percy Jackson show me why you were so feared and try to keep up!" he sent another couple of blast and was standing side by side with Percy waiting the army.

Percy would have been offended by the god's arrogant words but he could tell by his expression and tone that he was joking and having a good time. So he couldn't suppress the smile from his face despite the situation they were in.

"Very well, just try not to get yourself killed, I went through a lot of power to rescue you, you know?"

The god didn't respond as the monsters got to them and the battle began. It was an absolute massacre, despite being outnumbered probably 200 to 1 the monsters couldn't touch their opponents.

Aeolus was like a leaf shifting through the attacks and using the air currents to slow down his opponents before blasting them off. Despite being so badly injured, being in his domain is what gave a god energy and since his domain was air he pretty much could reenergize anywhere but under the sea. Also manipulating his domain was extremely easy and didn't consume energy, so as long as he didn't use any godly powers like blasts of energy and teleportation he could keep with his rather dodgy fighting still all day.

Percy was the opposite; he was an all offensive unstoppable force. His swords transformed back into gauntlets as he fought bare handed. However that was no disadvantage as he was dispatching enemies and sending them flying like rag dolls. No one could follow his movements as he appeared as a blur leaving unconscious monsters behind. A Laistrigonian giant swung his arm with all his strength at him trying to send this intruder flying.

His fist connected and the monster had a satisfied look on his face, however it quickly changed into shock and fear as he realized that his objective didn't move an inch and simply blocked his strike with one arm. "Was that suppose to be a punch?" Percy then appeared right in front of the monster before he could react.

"Let me show you a _real_ punch." He then hit connected his fist to the monster's stomach with such force that a shock wave was created making the giant fly back and crash against a wall. The monsters stopped their assault and looked at their fallen comrade before looking back at Percy with shock and fear while he stood with a simple smirk in his face.

"So, who is next?"

**A/N: Well your prayers have been answered! This story got such good support that I had to continue it. Now I know that this is rather short but that allows me to update 3 times a week if I keep to my new schedule now that I am settled in. I can do the usual 5k chapters that Aztec warrior has but it would take me longer to update, so it's up to you the readers to deicide. Tell me if you want short or long, I am fine either way as I am still writing the same amount every day so yeah. **

**Anyway, thoughts? Now I have a bunch of thoughts for the story, so while I still don't know quite exactly how it will end I have a couple of ideas. OH! That's another thing, LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OR PM ME. Like seriously, this story is super opened for change and adaptation so PM away. **

**Finally Aztec Warrior will be on vacation for November as I have to do research, yes research. Learning and using and entirely different culture takes time now that I found a really good source with a BUNCH of info.**

**So, yeah this story is getting my attention for the month, after that I will alternate or do a poll, we will see. **

**Anyway, bye! PM and reviews are welcomed and appreciated but not required.**

**Peace and cal**

**Al red**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last time…_**

"Let me show you a real punch." He then connected his fist to the monster's stomach with such force that a shock wave was created, making the giant fly back and crash against a wall. The monsters stopped their assault and looked at their fallen comrade before looking back at Percy with shock and fear while he stood with a simple smirk in his face.

"So, who is next?"

Now…

All the monsters simply stood frozen, unable to approach the enemy in front them after his show of strength; this was clearly no mere mortal attacking their prison. A loud voice made them regain their senses.

"Who dares to invade my prison?" Monsters walked away as a giant appeared. Percy was a bit surprised to see none other than Antaeus make his way through the ranks of monsters. He was as ugly as he remembered from his encounter in the labyrinth oh so many years ago.

"So, are you the runt that is causing problems?"

Percy just laughed ignoring the question. "So this is what the great Antaeus has been reduced to? A jailer for a forgotten prison, I guess this proves just how mighty you really are, forgotten by your brothers and mother, quite a shame."

The giant was growing red with fury as his hands trembled, waiting to strangle this insolents insect to death. Calypso simply shook her head, why did he always need to play with his opponents? One would think she would be worried, but after being with him for so long she has learned that worrying about him is meaningless, especially the way he is now.

"Very well little man, I shall kill you slowly, just to show you how mighty I truly am." He then charged without warning with his hands out. Percy also charged the giant head on. Just before he was within striking distance, Percy jumped on the giant's knee, using it as a spring board to deliver a powerful round house kick to Antaeus' face, making him loose balance and fall to the ground face first, while Percy landed gracefully next to him.

"Come on, that's not all you have, is it?" Percy taunted. He got his response in the form of a quick fist to the chest that sent him flying against a stone wall; however, the wall seemed to cushion the impact as he rose unscathed.

"That's more like it." Percy charged again and the battle pretty much turned into a boxing match. Neither of them used weapons other than their fists as they tried to outlast the other. Antaeus seemed to have the advantage, as every time he would get hurt, the earth would heal him, making it seem like he could go on forever. However, his opponent was obviously more agile and landed a lot more hits, and while he might not get hurt, he was definitely tiring, as his movements were getting sluggish. Percy, on the other hand, had no problem keeping up the pace and even attacked with more ferocity once his opponent seemed to reach his stamina limit.

A desperate punch aimed at Percy's face was launched, but he simply ducked and used the chance to counter attack. He closed the distance and delivered a storm of punches at a speed almost too fast for the normal eye to follow at the giant's face and gut. The giants couldn't do anything but grunt and fall back under the rush he was receiving. He swung his arms around, desperately trying to get his enemy off him. One of the swings actually got Percy, but he didn't seem hurt as he blocked and was only sent back a couple of feet.

Percy looked up to see the giants pretty badly bruised and his face a little deformed, however the earth started to cover his body until he was completely healed physically, but he was still exhausted from the fight. He still had a smirk either way, hoping that Percy would be intimidated by the fact that he was healed.

"You fool! You may keep this up all day, but I will not be defeated. I am stronger than Hercules himself!"

"Maybe so, but that only applies when you are on the ground. I could have killed you a while ago, but it's been a while since I had such a good punching bag, so I decided to toy with you a bit." Percy had a smirk on his face, but it was not visible under his mask, which made his face shadow like, except for his eyes that showed power and amusement.

Antaeus was shocked at first by the declaration of his weakness before being overcome by fury. "YOU DARE INSULT MY STRENGTH!?" He then charged blindly, determined to crush this arrogant intruder with his bare hands.

He wouldn't get a chance, however, as Percy was already tired of playing games and decided to end this little sparing session. He breathed in and out, making his gauntlets glow with power. Before the enraged giant could reach him, Percy motioned his hands upwards, and the earth beneath Antaeus rose in the form of two pillars that lifted him off the ground.

Percy didn't miss his opportunity and in less than a second he was under the giant delivering a devastating right hook with the power of his gauntlet. A sickening crunch could be heard as the giant was propelled upwards from the force of the punch and he spit out a good amount of ichor from his mouth.

Before he could fall, Percy transformed his gauntlets into swords and used the earth to propel himself into the air like a cannon ball. As he approached the falling giant, he stabbed both his swords in his shoulders, making him howl in pain, before delivering a powerful head butt, effectively knocking him out.

Antaeus' unconscious body landed with a loud bang, as Percy landed gracefully next to him and let out a sigh.

"That was fun, thanks for the workout, brother." Percy looked up and locked eyes with all the monsters and delivered his best death stare. Not two seconds later every monster was running with their tails between their legs, clearly not interested in battling this powerful and mysterious foe. This made Aeolus huff as his fun was over, but also smile at the supposed demigod and his abilities.

"Well well, it looks like your abilities have increased quite a bit since I last heard of you."

Percy let out a low chuckle, "More than you know, anyway Calypso let's go free everyone since this prison is pretty much empty now."

With that, all three of them started to make their way towards the other prisoners, when Percy suddenly stopped and went back towards Antaeus.

"Oh? Are you going to finish the job?" Asked Aeolus with curiosity, Calypso didn't say anything, even though she knew the answer to that.

Percy didn't respond either as he lifted his right arm and water started coming out of the gauntlet and surrounding the giant's body. Soon the giant was completely suspended in water except for his head. Percy then made a fist and the water froze, effective trapping Antaeus in an ice prison. He also made four letters with the ice just above Antaeus' head. H-O-P-E.

"Why would you do that boy? Why not kill him?"

Percy didn't even turn to face the god., "I don't do much killing these days, and besides, this is a message. It will bring fear to the monsters and hope to the prisoners. It will spread rumors, subsequently causing chaos and fear in their ranks, therefore making my missions a lot easier."

The god stayed stunned for a second. "Are you sure you are who you say you are? If I didn't know any better I would say you are the male personification of Athena."

Percy frowned at the mention of the wisdom goddess, but his hood didn't allow anyone to see. "Let's just get moving and free everyone."

The trio went to the other cages and freed all the spirits, animals and even monsters that were trapped in the prison. Soon there was a group of about a hundred freed prisoners with not much idea of what to do.

"ATTENTION!" Percy said loud and clear, making everyone look at him.

"As of this moment you are all free to do what you wish. You may choose to wonder on your own; however, you may be imprisoned again if you are found. As such, I would like to offer you my protection if you choose to come with me. I have a hidden place away from the reach of the giants. I guarantee your protection if you come with me and I ask of nothing in return. This is your decicion, and I will not force anyone, so who's coming?"

After that explanation there was just silence, then a dracnea child made her way to the front, looking very hesitant.

"You won't kill monsters?"

Percy removed his hood and approached the child with a smile. " I will not harm any of you, monster or not I will give all a chance at freedom." He then lifted the small monster and placed her on his shoulders.

"So, anyone else who wishes to come?"

They all looked at each other, with one common thought passing through their heads., What is there to lose?

So all of them, save a few venti spirits, followed Percy, none of them recognizing him, as it has simply been too long. Some may remember his name, but his face has long been forgotten, as well as the history of most heroes…

He shook his head; he couldn't let himself get distracted in distant memories, not just yet.

"Are you ok?" Percy turned to see Calypso with a worried expression on her face. He gave her an assuring smile.

"I am fine, just some lingering memories."

She didn't seem convinced, but decided not to question it and just stared at him as he put his mask back on to completely hide any emotion that was forming.

Calypso's head snapped back as she heard howling in the distance. They were spotted.

"Percy…"

"I know,. Let's go.! Everybody stay as close as you can behind me!" Everyone listened but they were soon surrounded by an army of monsters.

"Surrender prisoners! You have nowhere to run;, if you surrender we promise to make your deaths almost painless." All the monsters laughed while Percy remained calm with a stoic expression beneath his mask, he then let out a long breath.

"NOW IRIS!" As he said this he thrusted his hand upward and a glow emerged from his fist. Suddenly everyone behind Percy was surrounded by a blinding, multicolored light. The monster army tried to attack, but it was useless,; whenever they got close, they would be blown back and end up with burns.

Percy looked at the enraged and confused monsters with satisfaction. "Well this was fun, let's do it again sometime, bye!" With a final wave, the light became more intense blinding all the monsters before disappearing, leaving only darkness and a group of very confused monsters behind.

The monsters didn't notice it from up close, but that light was actually a rainbow, the biggest one to ever be seen, connecting where Percy was to what seemed to be the South Pole. As such, for just a second, a great deal of the world was able to see a rainbow stretching from Malaysia to Antarctica, but most didn't know what it was or what it meant.

However, the Titans and Giants that saw or felt the power of such rainbow knew exactly what it was; it was a declaration of war.

Line Break

In the middle of what seemed like a frozen dessert, there was a single woman who appeared to be waiting, until she heard a voice in her head. NOW IRIS!

You don't have to yell, she replied, but obeyed nonetheless, creating a giant symbol around her that produced a rainbow. As the rainbow pierced through the sky and reached its destination, the woman already felt tired from this task. Once the rainbow was connected with the destination, she did the transfer as quickly as possible.

The rainbow radiated brighter for a second before disappearing, while the woman fell to the ground, completely exhausted. She stayed like that until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You did a great job Iris, do you need help? That must have been exhausting."

Iris looked up and locked her brown eyes with a pair of sea green ones before letting out a small laugh.

"Please you are the one who should be exhausted, being the receiving end of the rainbow, I am surprised you didn't pass out."

Percy laughed in return while giving Iris a hand, allowing her to lean on him to walk. She then took a look at the group of people behind Percy.

"I guess the mission was a success?"

Percy gave her a smile before turning to the group behind him, which was clearly confused as to where they were.

"We are currently in Antarctica, do not worry we have a base which is warmer than this, however, as I stated before, you are free to do as you wish, so those willing to come follow me."

He then continued to walk while helping Iris, then Calypso caught up to them, shivering.

"Why couldn't you summon us a-at the b-base, not all of us have magic armor that makes us immune to the cold."

"We couldn't risk an enemy teleporting with us; besides, we are almost there, and I am shielding us from most of the cold anyway so stop whining so much."

Calypso just huffed but looked around to realize that the wind and snow were indeed being reflected around them, as if they were in a bubble. She was still amazed by the level of control Percy had over his powers.

After a few more minutes they reached what seemed to be a dead end, with nothing but mountain ahead.

Percy let go of Iris and approached the mountain. He held both arms out and the mountains started to tremble and shift, making a small tunnel, allowing the group to go through the mountain.

The group proceeded inside behind Percy. They soon reached the end, indicated by a bright light. As the group finally got out of the tunnel, everyone that had not been there before dropped their jaws.

It was as if they were in a paradise, hidden within the harsh frozen wasteland. There seemed to be some kind of artificial sun at the top of what looked like a dome surrounding the area that was pretty huge. There were fields, rivers, forests and even some houses.

Percy looked at everyone and it was clear that an explanation was needed. But it would be easier if he got everyone reunited first. He stomped the ground, creating a small vibration that was felt in the entire area. Soon enough people, gods, and monsters started to approach Percy from different areas.

Once everyone was assembled, Percy made an earth pillar rise beneath his feet, to be able to gain everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, as you can see the mission was a success and we were able to rescue everyone from the prison without much issue. As to the ex-prisoners that were freed, this is a small refuge that me, along with some gods, have created, where those that are wanted or harassed by the giant rule can live in peace,. We are constantly expanding it, so space won't be an issue. I have also worked to achieve a mix between, humans, gods and monsters so hostilities to one another will not be tolerated, you will treat each other with respect, is that understood?"

He took the silence as a yes. "Very well, you may now go and explore, the current residents will guide you and answer all your questions. I know this is sudden, but do not worry, I will give an explanation later once you area all settled in, now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting to attend,. I hope you all find it pleasant to stay here."

He waited for everyone to disperse leaving only him, Calypso, Aeolus, Iris, and Hecate along with some other minor gods.

"I have to say, I am impressed, I have no idea how you managed to create this little refuge, or recruit these goddesses." said Aeolus.

"He did not recruit us; he rescued us, much like he rescued everyone here. As to why even we aren't sure yet." Commented Iris.

"It is to stop all the injustice done by the giants. Most of the gods had to suffer for the arrogance of the Olympians;, I am trying to correct that mistake."

"Hmmm, now that I think about it, why are you the only demigod here? I would imaged there would be some that were rescued." Asked Aeolus

With that question, the god knew he had touched a nerve, as the aura around Percy intensified and the other companions looked nervous.

The aura calmed after Percy let out 3 long breaths. "That would be because there are no demigods left, they were all killed. Slaughtered for helping the Olympians, I am the only survivor. That's why I rescued every being that is mistreated by the giants, but there is a more important matter. Aeolus, I plan on invading the Underworld to rescue Hades, your power over wind will be most useful as a distraction if you choose to help, however I will not force you to."

Everyone already knew about his plans so only Aeolus was shocked.

"Invade the Underworld!? But why? IF you do that you will surely be noticed as you would have to defeat Alcyoneus. Why take such a risk?"

"We were noticed the second we let you out, besides Alcyoneus himself won't pose much of a challenge, since it is a rescue mission killing him is not necessary; however, your power would provide an excellent distraction for the army as I take on Alcyoneus and the rest of the team that has agreed to come with me will rescue Hades and whoever else that might be trapped."

Aeolus simply stared at the demigod in shock before turning to the other minor gods, as if asking is he serious? Since no one laughed, he assumed he was being serious. Just how powerful had this demigod become? He was talking about taking on a giant by himself like it was no big deal. He would be dangerous foe.

"I do not know if I want to participate in this, it could be suicide, besides my powers would be greatly reduced, I need to think about it." He waited for Percy to yell at him, to tell him he didn't have choice, like Zeus would.

"Very well, you will not be forced, just know that I plan on going soon so I hope you come to a conclusion in a few days,. For now relax and enjoy yourself." Percy gave the old wind god a smile before patting him on the back and going out into the fields.

Aeolus was left with other minor gods and goddesses, "A strange leader isn't he? Not at all like Zeus." Aeolus turned his head to find Iris staring at him, speaking his mind.

"Very strange indeed, I am curious as to what happened to him, but for now, how have you all been? It feels like I haven't seen you in a century."

All the gods laughed at the joke, enjoying the fact that they had freedom while they starting walking and talking, making their way towards the center of the refuge.

Line break

Percy stood in a clearing that looked over all of the land; it was a pretty relaxing place that allowed him a perfect view of the entire the refuge. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, thinking about what he has accomplished up until now. It was a good start, but nowhere near enough; he was still far from completing that promise… Promise…

Just that thought brought painful memories, memories of betrayal, of running…

You have to run, I will hold them back but you have to escape, to keep hope alive. Percy promised me you will do your best, promise you will save this world, Percy…

"Percy?"

He then suddenly stood up, making Calypso jump next to him. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder that he grabbed on reflex, squeezing it as if to verify he was no longer in a dream.

"Another nightmare?"

Percy simply nodded and stayed quiet, looking over the horizon. Calypso sat next to him and leaned on his shoulders.

"So are you sure we should invade the underworld first? Wouldn't it be easier to invade the ocean first and rescue your dad?"

"Yeah I am sure, I will explain the details later, but this is the better strategy, just trust me on this okay?"

"Okay." They both just lay down for a while, letting the time pass and enjoying each other's company.

That is until a horn was heard that signal it was time for dinner. The horn was nostalgic, as it reminded Percy of his old life in camp Half-Blood. Oh, how much simpler his life was back then, yet he knew that his life was only going to get more complicated from here on out.

**_A/N: I AM ALLLIVVVE! I KNOW SHOCKER! Anyway, so yeah I took a huge break for many reasons that I won't bore you with. _**

**_So my stories will come back, but a couple of notes:_**

**_1. _****_I will not update Aztec warrior until this story is at a similar length and then you (Wonderful)underful readers (get to) decide which story gets updated. _****_2. _****_I have an editor now! Cool right? So now there should be far less grammatical mistakes and better quality over all._****_3. _****_It is freaking 4 am right now where I live but here I am writing this just so you have a chapter, aren't I thoughtful? _****_4. _****_I deciede to shorten the chapter length from my usual 5k to about 3.5k because otherwise I will never update. So that's it, _**

**_So that's it, thought? Anyway I will live a space for my editor below in case he has some comments. _**

**_E/N: First off, I'd like to thank al red for this opportunity. Secondly, I'd like to apologize to all his readers if I mess up and miss something because I know how frustrating grammatical errors could be. I know I won't be perfect, but hopefully I will be able to be as close as possible. Thanks for your time, and for the real author's sake, use the review section to thank him! ~Until next time, Nerdy Athletic_**


	4. Chapter 4

As the newly freed Aeolus took a look at the so call refuge, he couldn't help but be impressed. This place was like a hidden paradise, it seemed completely unreal how full of life and joy this place was despite the fact that, as far as he could tell they were in the middle of Antarctica.

Not only was the scenery amazing, but also the population. He had never seen such peaceful interactions between monsters gods and humans. As far as he could tell they all respected and treated everyone as equals regardless of race or status.

"Pretty amazing huh?" He was driven out of his thought as he looked at Iris.

"Quite, how is it even possible? It seems too good to be true."

"Well the whole paradise part was combination of Percy's and Hecate's powers. Percy moved the mountains and repelled the snow while Hecate created an alternative source of warmth and light." She then pointed to the highest point in the fortress.

"That right there, it has a night and day cycle but it doesn't move, just changes intensity, it was pretty freaky at first, but after a while you get used to it."

"That's not really the weirder part…" He looked at everyone around him and Iris got what he meant.

"That was all Percy's doing. I am not sure how he did it, but he managed to make everyone in here a community. My guess is that once your world is taken over and you become a prisoner if someone offers you an escape, you aren't going to complain about your neighbors."

That explanation made sense but it was still almost too good to be true. "How long did this take?"

Iris thought for a moment before answering. "If you mean the fort, about a month."

Aeolus didn't get the chance to respond to that as a horn was heard all over the area.

"Well it's time for dinner, come on I am sure Percy will answer whatever questions you have before we eat"

Everyone made their way to the dining area that was big enough to hold about 500 people, most of the seats were empty as right now there were only about 200 beings total, including mortals monsters and gods.

Everyone starting seating and Aeolus as well as all the new residents were surprised to see that there was no real discrimination, everyone was sitting with everyone. Unsure of what to do they all did the same and simply took a seat in any mixed table.

Soon enough conversations were starting and everyone was having a good time as they waited for dinner.

Suddenly a presence was felt so everyone turned to the center of the eating room to see Percy appear out the shadows. The newcomers were slightly surprised at this, but everyone else was used to it by now.

"Hello everyone, I hope that our new comers have found themselves comfortable. Now before we eat I would like to make some clarifications. As you all probably know the gods were overthrown 100 years ago. Since then the giants have ruled and turned humans, gods and even some monsters into their personal slave. I am the last surviving demigod, and my mission is to free everyone that has been wrongly imprisoned up until now."

He paused for a second to let the information set in before continuing.

"Don't misunderstand, I don't plan on overthrowing the giants, I believe this planet has seen enough wars. All I want is to bring all the prisoners here, away from the control of Gaea and the giants. However if they decide to attack then you have my word that I will defend this place with all my strength."

That seemed to assure most of the audience as it was clear that he was the most powerful demigod in existence, probably stronger than most gods even.

"Finally, I plan on doing 3 big rescue missions. I cannot tell the locations yet but I will not be here for a while so I will live the respective captains in charge. I will leave in a week with my lieutenant and whoever else that decides to come. That is all, may you have a good meal."

He then came down from the stage and sat a table with Calypso and starting talking casually.

"Quite a peculiar leader you are, eating with the rest of us like equals." This came from an old Cyclops that was in very good terms with Percy.

"Please, stop treating me like I am some sort of king. Here we are all equals, just a bunch of refuges enjoying a good meal." Thanks to Hecate and some Cyclops they were able to create the magic cups that filled themselves with whatever you wanted like in camp half blood. Percy stilled filled his with blue coke, despite being over 100 years old, he doesn't want to let go of that memory for some reason.

"Ha! As if you are just normal, I bet you could beat any Titan or Giant one on one if you wanted." Percy just rolled his eyes. Spreading rumors about how strong Percy was seemed to be a hobby among the refugees. Those who have seen just a bit of what he is capable of always exaggerated it or ask the ones who have some idea of his powers, like Iris or Hecate and then they just blow it even more out of proportion.

Percy really wasn't a fan of that, but Calypso found it rather amusing how Percy became like a symbol of invincibility among the people and monster alike.

The conversations kept flowing and Percy did what he did every night and hopped from table to table, to get to know all the new faces around. He made instant friends with all the young ones, the girl dracaena that he met at the prison seemed to really like Percy as she grabbed on to his back as he moved from table to table and used his shoulders as a pillow. By the end of the night he had met everyone and memorized most of their names. As the evening went on, tiredness overcame the new comers and so the veterans guided them to their tents, all enchanted and made a lot bigger on the inside.

Percy was saying goodnight to a couple of young giants while still having a sleeping dracaena on his back.

"I have seen it with my own eyes and I still don't believe. Lad, I don't know what kind of tricks you used, but a paradise like this has never existed before."

Percy turned his head to see Aeolus sit beside him with a drink in hand.

"Not that hard really, you could say this is all thanks to the giants. If you bring true despair then everyone realizes just how meaningless petty disagreement over race and rank truly are. All it takes is a leader that thrives for equality."

That made Aeolus chuckle. "A leader that thrives for equality? Well that right there is something that has never been seen before. I don't know if you have heard of an asshole named Zeus? That's the closest thing that there has been to a fair leader and we all know how that turned out."

Percy tensed at the name, but relaxed since it was used as an insult. "That's the secret wind god, I don't want power. All I want is to create and protect a place where everyone is safe. That's the difference, that's why this works."

"If you say so"

Just then Iris came running over, looking very agitated.

"Percy, quickly I found something!"

"What is it? Why are you so freaked out?"

"Demigods, I found demigods. I think-"

This made Percy stand up immediately almost dropping the girl on his back.

"What!? Where? Are they alive? Are they far? How did you locate them? How many are they?"

At this point Percy was pretty much shaking Iris to death as he shot his rapid fire of questions. A hand on his shoulder managed to settle him down before Iris died.

"Percy calm down let her speak" Calypso was pretty good at calming Percy down, even in these situations.

"Thank you Calypso, now as I was saying, I think they are in the Amazon. My powers work best in areas with a lot of light and humidity, so it was pretty lucky. Anyway I felt a bunch of demigod aura along with a stronger godly aura. Thing is, they were hiding. However something found they are fighting as we speak and they are."

Percy analyzed the information, trying to decipher who it might be. He had been sure all demigods were exterminated, but a large group was still alive. Then it hit him, a group of demigods with a godly leader.

"Of course! How did I not think about it before, they are alive!" Percy screamed to no one in particular before quickly giving the sleeping child to Iris.

"I need to go help them before it's too late. Where are they exactly?"

Before he could keep going Calypso intervened. "Percy slow down! Who are we finding? Why is it such an urgent matter?"

"The hunters Calypso, the hunters of Artemis are still alive. We need to go help them before they get captured. Iris, do you know specifically where they are in the Amazon?"

"Yes, there is a rainbow nearby so I can teleport you there without much problem. However if the rainbow fades, teleporting back might be hard considering we just teleported via creating a rainbow a few hours ago."

"Don't worry about that, since it's the Amazon I can probably make a rainbow myself if need be. Now let's go."

Percy used his control over the earth to take the three of them outside of the fort and to the highest point in the mountain.

"You two ready?" Asked Iris, while the other two simply nodded.

"Alright then here we go." Suddenly light changed color around the duo creating a rainbow that surrounded them completely until they disappear.

Iris collapsed to her knees as she still wasn't used to teleporting so much. "Good luck you two…" She whispered to herself as she went back to the fort.

Line break

The Amazon was quite an amazing place, ever since the giants took over it became even more amazing as it was allowed to grow and was no longer destroyed by humans. Animals and spirits found refuge here as for the most parts the giants didn't bother the area since it was Gaea' favorite spot on earth so it was pretty much like a sacred garden that only animals monsters and nature spirits inhabited.

However right now there was chaos in a particular area in the center of the Amazon next to a clearing. A huge number of monsters surrounded a group of about 20 teen girls in silver cloth that were adapted to the warm climate of the Amazon.

They were all covered in monster dust and cuts and were panting hard. The monsters that had just been staying put made way as a figure approached the injured girls.

"My my, it took a long time to find you, but it looks like you were sloppy. Wouldn't you agree sonny?"

"Echidna" One of the girls with silver eyes spoke the name as if it was poison in her mouth.

"Oh, don't use that tone we are not going to kill you, just capture you and reunite you with the rest of your family in Tartaros. Wouldn't you say that is very generous?"

The girl growled in defiance as she aimed an arrow at Echidna's face, which seemed to amuse her for some reason. "Please put that toy down, the second you release that arrow my children will tear through your precious hunters and that would just be a huge mess. So how about you just surrender peacefully like a good girl?"

The girl kept silence but she knew she was running out of options. Just as she was starting to consider surrender a great light came from the rainbow that was above them. As the light disappeared two figures dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of Echidna making her along with about 30 other monsters fall back because of the impact.

The hunters looked up in surprised not quite sure as to what just happened. As the scene started to clear Artemis identified two figures rising from the crater. The taller one was radiating with power such power that made Artemis think he was a god. The other figure was significantly smaller and based on what Artemis could see it was a female.

The monsters quickly recovered but they kept their distance as they could sense the powerful aura of the new arrival. Once Echidna recovered she eyed the taller figure carefully.

"I don't know who you are but I recommend that you leave now while I am feeling generous, these girls are to be captured and interrogated under orders of the giants. Unless you want to make yourself a wanted criminal I recommend you scram." Echidna tried to sound intimidating but it was mostly a bluff as she could tell she was in front of a powerful being one that she probably couldn't take down on her own.

"Hmmm, a tempting proposal but I have a counter offer. How about you leave these girls on my custody and I swear that you and your army can leave this area in one piece. How does that sound?"

All the monsters reacted simultaneously to the taunt and charged blindly. Artemis and the hunters readied themselves for a hopeless battle, but Percy was completely relaxed. He raised his arms and they started to glow as suddenly hundreds of gallons of water appeared around Percy and attacked all the monsters like vicious water snake. The entire monster army was too stunned to do anything as they were washed away by the enormous amount of water that seemed to protect their masked opponent.

Once the attacked stopped the army laid completely soaked and unconscious on the ground. Only Echidna was left standing completely soaked, starring with hatred at Percy who seemed very casual about the whole thing while the hunters were completely astonished not quite sure what happened and who had come to rescue them. However one thing was in all their minds, _thanks the gods he is in our side._

"Artemis, are you and the hunters alright?" Percy said from under his mask.

Artemis was shocked to hear her name, which made her very wary of the male in front of her. Not only was he powerful but he knew her name. However something about his voice and aura felt familiar. Then thinking about the water powers something came to her mind.

"Poseidon? Is that you?" The man noticeably tensed before slowly shaking his head.

"Sorry, close but not quite. Anyway just stay put. I will explain everything after I deal with Echidna."

He then focused his attention back on the fuming mother of monsters.

"So are you ready to yield?"

"You think you can defeat me? You are greatly underestimating me, isn't that right sonny!"

Suddenly from beneath her legs, the Chimera appeared and launched at Percy as he transformed hi s full size. Percy was actually surprised for once as a giant paw slammed into his chest and sent him crashing into a tree. Making the monster roar as he thought his foe was defeated. He then moved his attention the Calypso and the hunters. The hunters were worried, but Calypso knew Percy wouldn't go down that easily.

Just as the monster was about to launched he was sent flying himself as a river seemed to crash to his side.

"Hey ugly, I am the one who is going to kick your deformed butt so leave the ladies alone. Cali, can you and the hunters take care of Echidna while I deal with her oversized pet?"

Calypso growled a bit at the name. "Sure thing, but you know I hate that name."

"Oh, I know" She couldn't see his face but she was certain he winked at her before returning his attention to the Chimera who didn't seemed too happy about his unexpected bath. However Calypso focused on her objective as she knew Percy could handle himself.

Percy ran straight to the chimera who was still not completely recovered and landed a solid right hook on its mouth that made it roar in rage but didn't seem to have much of an effect as it replied by breathing fire at Percy. Percy summoned water around him to protect himself but it quickly evaporated creating a smoke screen that the Chimera cleverly used to deliver a Minotaur quality head butt at Percy's chest. Percy stumbled to the ground grabbing his stomach, while his armor was pretty much unbreakable he could still feel force attacks. He wasn't given much time to recover as the Chimera tried to deliver the finishing blow by biting him in the neck.

Percy narrowly dodged the monster's teeth by rolling on the ground and transforming one of his gauntlets into a sword and swinging widely at the Chimera's lion head. He luckily slashed through an eye which made the monster roar in pain.

This gave Percy time to recover and go on the offensive. He transformed his other sword and slashed vigorously trying to take the beast down. The Chimera was overwhelmed as it wasn't used to being pushed to this extent, it tried to defend itself but Percy was too fast and kept slashing, slowly wearing the monster down. As the Chimera felt its life was in danger it decided to use its final trick.

The beast released a mighty roar followed by two black wings that sprang from its back, this caught Percy off guard as one of the wings managed to hit him as the beast took to the skies. As Percy recovered he couldn't believe his eyes, the monster had transformed. The head was still similar to that of a lion but it was a lot bigger and with more teeth, the goat body became more reptilian as it was covered with black scales to match the obsidian black wings and the snake tail became longer and multiplied as it now had five deadly looking cobra heads.

The newly transformed Chimera roared again, but this time it was different, just the roar created a shock wave that Percy and everyone else clearly felt.

Calypso, Artemis and the hunters stopped their confrontation with Echidna as they felt the shockwave. As they all turned to see the transformed beast they all felt a shiver down their spine, but an evil laugh unfroze them as they brought their attention back to Echidna who seemed very amused.

"Oh this is marvelous! I have no idea who your friend is, but he is the first in quite some time to see my sonny in that form. He must be quite a fighter but no matter as he won't be alive much longer."

Calypso tried to shake her words off, but she couldn't help but feel worried for Percy as even she didn't know that the Chimera had a hidden form and just from that roar she could tell that it was very powerful.

She was forced out of her doubts as Artemis fired an arrow at Echidna's face. The mother of monsters barely avoided the arrow, but it did manage to scratch her check, which all that accomplish was make her angry.

Artemis didn't seemed bother by this as she addressed Calypso.

"Look, I am very confused as to whom you and your partner are but right now we need to focus on Echidna. For now let's focus on the enemy at hand but after we are done you better give me a good explanation as to who you are and what you want."

Calypso couldn't help but smile. No wonder Percy was eager to save them, even in this confusing situation Artemis was able to take the role of a leader and take the doubts out of someone she didn't even know. However she glanced one more time in Percy's direction only to get even more worried as she didn't see him immediately. It was only after she heard roar and water from above that she saw the most bizarre of sites.

Percy and the Chimera were in a full areal battle but the weird part was that Percy was pretty much surfing in midair controlling his own personal floating wave that he also used as a weapon to try and bring the Chimera down as it tried to use fire to burn Percy. Once they got close they would go pretty evenly claws vs. swords before taking some distance again and using their respective elements to try and take their opponent out of the sky but neither of them was able to overpower the other.

It was such a spectacle that even Echidna was distracted giving Calypso and Artemis an opening, they both lightly nodded before charging at the mother of monsters. Artemis got her two hunting knives out while Calypso took out a celestial bronze sword, the sword looked familiar to Artemis but she pushed the thought aside as they charged into battle.

Despite not knowing each other for more than ten minutes the girls made a pretty good time as they battle Echidna, they were in perfect synchrony making it hard for the mother of monsters to keep up with their movements. Despite this it was not an easy battle as Artemis was pretty exhausted from the previous chase and Echidna seemed to have honed her battle skills. She was able to keep them both at bay relatively well thanks to the toughness of her skin that was not easy to penetrate even with godly weapons.

After a few minutes all 3 of them had cuts all over but only Artemis seemed to be exhausted. Seeing this Echidna launched an assault on her getting to her with remarkable speed. She tried to cut Artemis' throat but her hand was reflected by Calypso's blade forcing her to fall back.

Calypso turned towards Artemis "Hey are you-"

She didn't get to finish as she was smacked on the back of the head by Echidna who recovered faster than expected. Echidna turned her attention towards Artemis who despite being completely exhausted held her knives out defiantly.

Before the battle could even begin a huge bolt of lightning fell on Echidna making her squeal in pain. Once the bolt dissipated the eldest of hunters who had black hair and electric blue eyes made her way towards Artemis.

"Are you alright my lady?" Artemis turned with a grateful smile towards her lieutenant .

"I am fine Thalia thank you, but the battle isn't over yet." She signaled towards the masked figure and the chimera that were still locked into battle, a very colorful and loud battle at that.

_CLASH _

Another shock wave was felt as the two combatants met claws vs. swords. They were both staying close now, after seeing that long distance attacks were ineffective, creating more and more shock waves as they clashed at incredible speeds, almost too fast for the human eye to see.

After one more clash they found themselves in a lock, both trying to overpower the other. The Chimera used this chance to attack with its cobra heads to bite at Percy. However Percy saw this coming and used it as his chance to tip this fight in his favor.

In an instant Percy transformed the swords back into gauntlets, making the monster loose his balance and move forward. Percy used that momentum to grab the monster by the neck then twisted himself avoiding the snake heads and positioning himself on the beast's back all in one move.

"Time for a shower kitty" Percy whispered into the Chimera's ear before releasing an incredible amount of water that caused the monster to crash into the ground and thousands of water gallons were spread through plain. Some even got to the hunters ankles.

Percy was still in the sky panting a little after that little number; he still wasn't completely used to his godly weapons he would need more practice. He shook his head before turning towards the hunters he saw that Echidna was down in the center of a small crater, courtesy of Thalia he guessed. But he then noticed that Calypso was on the ground and so he forgot about everything else and rushed to her side.

He land right next to her, ignoring all of the looks he was getting from the hunters.

"Cali? Calypso can you hear me?" His voice was soft and filled with concerned.

"Don't call me Cali, I hate that name" It came out as a whisper but it filled Percy with relief as he chuckled a bit.

"Don't scare me like that, are you ok?" Calypso tried to get up but she had a huge headache.

"Ow, yeah I am fine. I was just careless and Echidna hit me pretty hard in the head."

Percy simply put one hand on her head and created a small amount of water that healed her and made the pain go away. Calypso gave him a grateful smile before a cough got their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment but I have some questions." Artemis' statement was surprisingly polite considering she was talking to a man, but then again she knew this male had the power level similar to Poseidon so she really didn't want to provoke a fight, especially in her current condition.

Before Percy could even reply the roar of the chimera got everyone's attention. The monster didn't look too injured but it didn't look mad either. It approached Percy slowly, Percy let go of Calypso and also approached the beast. They both came within striking distance of the other but they didn't move a muscle, they simply stared at each other, as if they were having a conversation with their eyes.

After what felt like forever the monster release a small roar before showing his teeth to Percy in what looked like a smile. After that the Chimera simply walked past Percy and towards Echidna who was still on the ground unconscious and slightly smoked.

The Chimera positioned her on his back, he took one last glance at Percy before taking to the sky.

Everyone except for Percy was completely confused as to what just happened. Calypso was the first to recover.

"What was that about? Did you talk to it?"

"We simply agreed to postpone our little match. He seems to like me, but as chew toy that won't break so easily. Since you took down Echidna we came to the agreement that we will continue some other time. Anyway, Artemis I believe you had some questions?"

Artemis pulled herself out of her thought and simply nodded, still very wary of this individual.

"Alright first things first let's take off the masks." Calypso nodded and they both took off their masks at the same time. The face of the woman was only recognize by Artemis as Calypso the daughter of Atlas, she wasn't very shocked as she heard the male say her name but it was still surprising to confirm who it was, now the male was another story.

Everyone recognize his black messy hair. His brilliant ocean green eyes that were now filled with power and wisdom. His face showed tiredness but his body was still in prime condition. Despite not having seen him for 100 years, he looked no more than 25. All the hunters stared dumbfounded at the face of Perseus Jackson.

Artemis' face changed from shock to pure fury. "YOU TRAITOR!"

Percy didn't have time to respond before hundreds of arrows were fired at him.

**A/N: Hello everybody! So this chapter was done for a LONG time. I did it just before Christmas in the airport, but after I read it I thought it was crap so I decided to rewrite the whole thing and make it longer. So hopefully this version is better. **

**So I had a special project planned for the holidays but between family, super smash bros, and hearthstone… well time simply flue by and I didn't work on writing. Now I won't say that because of the New Year updates will become constant, because knowing me they won't.**

**Still, I hope you had good holidays and are ready for the New Year. Also for those who asks, the stories will never be abandoned, even if it takes me a long time to update, the story is being worked on, I am simply very lazy and unorganized so it all depends.**

**Anyway, thoughts on the chapter? The fight scene was expanded upon so hopefully you like it. I will see you later! **

**E/N:**


	5. battle of the gods, and story time

_**Last time:**_

_Everyone recognize his black messy hair. His brilliant ocean green eyes that were now filled with power and wisdom. His face showed tiredness but his body was still in prime condition. Despite not having seen him for 100 years, he looked no more than 25. All the hunters stared dumbfounded at the face of Perseus Jackson._

_Artemis' face changed from shock to pure fury. "YOU TRAITOR!" _

_Percy didn't have time to respond before hundreds of arrows were fired at him._

_**Now…**_

Thanks to his years of training, Percy's powers acted on their own forming a protective dome made of earth around him and Calypso. However this only slowed down the assault as hundreds of arrows were fired every second from a fuming Artemis.

"What's wrong with her?! Why is she attacking us?" Calypso's voice was filled with confusion but as she looked at Percy he somehow seemed to have expected this.

"Damn that worthless Athena…" Percy barely whispered those words but they were filled with such hate that Calypso shivered.

"Stay here, I will solve this." Calypso was scared, sure Percy was strong and Artemis tired. But this was going to be a battle against a goddess who had no intentions of holding back. If they both fought at full power there was guarantee they would survive.

"Hey don't worry, I have escaped of angry women before, I am not that easy to kill." He then kissed her on the forehead before launching himself in the air creating a small water cyclone around himself.

Calypso retreated a bit still within observing distance but hopefully out of danger. She could only hope he was right.

As Percy was 60 feet in the air surrounded by his personal water cyclone Artemis monetarily stopped her assault as she caught her breath and aimed at Percy again.

"Stop goddess! I am not your enemy, you have been deceived. I am not the reason the world is its current state. The one responsible is-"

"Silence! I will not allow you to trick me again Perseus; I will show you no mercy!"

She then shot a second wave of arrows just as strong as the first. Percy acted on the offensive this time directing his cyclone towards the incoming attack effectively stopping it and sending several hundred gallons of water towards the Moon goddess.

However this made the perfect cover as Artemis teleported right behind Percy. Percy barely noticed she was there before he received a devastating punch to the face that sent him straight to the ground.

He would have lost consciousness had it not been for the shadow mask wrapping protectively around his face. Despite this he was pretty dazed and couldn't focus enough to cushion his fall. However before he could even land he felt a great pain in his stomach as he could barely tell that he had been kicked. He coughed out blood as he felt some of his ribs cracked.

_I can't keep this is up for long, if I don't fight seriously I am going to get killed. _As he thought this he focus on his power and summoned a water sphere around him to help him slow down and not crash into any trees. Artemis was already on him trying to hit him again but the water sphere stopped any attacks giving Percy a few seconds to recover.

He pointed one hand at Artemis and released a giant water snake similar to the one he used against the monster army to desperately try and get some space.

Luckily since Artemis was so focus on the offensive she couldn't teleport before the water creature crashed into her, and once inside she couldn't focus enough to teleport.

_GO! As far as you can! _Percy mentally ordered the body of water with the deadly goddess inside. The water obeyed and it move as far as it could from Percy. After this Percy collapsed on the ground and coughed out more blood.

He put a hand on his chest and did a scan with the water inside himself. 3 broken ribs, one pierced the stomach and another pierced a lung. He tried to relax and focus on his body, using the water to manipulate the blood and repair himself. He managed move the ribs back in place and controlling the blood out of his lung and made a small blockade around the holes in his lung and stomach but he was far from healed. His ribs were still broken and the holes were not repaired.

That, on top of the fact that Artemis would be back any minute, was not helping his situation. Just as he thought things couldn't get worse he heard the movement of feet and was barely able to look up as he saw a group of angry hunters guided by none other than Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

Percy was now sure he was screwed as he was in no condition to fight. But before anything could happen, Calypso positioned herself between Percy and the hunters. She held her celestial bronze sword with her right hand while keeping her left hand low and tossing something at Percy without any of the hunters noticing.

Percy grabbed it and smiled when he saw ambrosia in his hand. He so owe her for this. He pretended to cough again and ate the godly food instantly feeling his wounds beginning to heal but it would take a few seconds before he was back to fighting shape.

Thalia was the first to speak. "Step aside; he is a traitor that must be dealt with it. I don't know what he told you but it is his fault that the planet is the way he is now. If you choose to protect him then you are an enemy too."

"Stop this, just look at yourself! You are in no condition to fight, plus we are not your enemy. I don't know what you were told but Percy didn't betray you. He is trying to help you; he has been helping gods and humans from giants. The only reason we are here is to rescue you!"

The hunters seemed taken aback by these words, but Thalia quickly steeled herself.

"I told you to step aside, he can be very deceiving and he has clearly brain washed you. He must pay for all the suffering he has caused!"

At this point Thalia was screaming and had tears in her eyes. Calypso tried to speak again but a hand in her shoulder stopped her.

"It's no use Calypso; we won't be able to explain anything to them like this."

The hunters got into fighting position but they didn't get a chance to do anything.

Water bubbles shot themselves to each of the hunters causing them to drown and faint. Thalia was the last one to faint and she locked eyes with Percy. She expected to see a smirk, a satisfied look in his face. But all she saw was pain and sadness, the last thing she saw was him wording _sorry… _She was then consumed by darkness.

Percy quickly took all water out of their lungs and made sure they were all fine, before getting them ready for teleportation. Just as they were ready they saw a bright silver light about a mile from where they were and a huge amount of power.

"Calypso, take the hunters and teleport. It won't be safe to be here once we fight for real. I don't think I can make her reason so I am going to knock her out and teleport her afterwards. However as we just saw that's not something I can do if I hold back so there is bound to be collateral damage. Once I knock her out I will use the symbol in my hand to teleport. You use the rainbow."

"But Percy, a rainbow can only be used twice, once to get in and once to get out. If we used it and another one doesn't form you would have to use your own energy like with the Prison but you are a lot more tired now, there is no guarantee that-"

Before she could finish a huge pressure was felt as Artemis teleport to their location and she was nearly in her true godly form.

Percy just turned to Calypso worry clear on his face. "**GO!**" His voice held such power that Calypso couldn't help but comply. She communicated with Iris and the rainbow teleported them away. The last thing Calypso felt was Percy release his power and a tri colored light surrounded him.

_Good luck… _that was all she could think before she completely disappeared.

Line break

Percy was currently quite terrified. Fight a goddess at full power was not on his list of top 10 things to do before he dies. Despite this he felt like he had no other choice and so he released all of his powers into his godly artifacts.

He felt the power surge through his body and he stood pretty much like an equal to a god. Artemis was not surprised as she already felt this power when he first appeared he just didn't release it until now. This little power demonstration helped Artemis calm down for a second and so she realized that her hunters where nowhere to be seen.

"What have you done to my hunters!?" With her single statement she released a great amount of godly aura but Percy didn't even flinch.

"They are safe, I had Calypso teleport them to my base so that they wouldn't get injured as collateral damage should we fight. Artemis I am not your enemy, think for a second what good is fighting going to do. All we will accomplish is the destruction of this entire area so please let's stop this before it gets out of hand."

Part of Artemis wanted to listen to him, he sounded so rational. But her pride didn't allow her to listen, _he was a traitor, and he must be punished as such. _In the name of all of her family she will bring justice.

"I won't allow you to manipulate me anymore. I don't even know how you are alive, but that very fact proves that you were a spy for Gaea, now prepared yourself." Artemis got herself in a fighting position; this was going to be a duel, a duel to the death.

Percy sighed, seeing no way out of this he also got in a fighting position. "Very well"

On an unspoken signal they both launched a punch already aimed, their fist collided causing the ground beneath them to tremble and break from the impact. Godly aura was spread everywhere from this single clash. Percy felt the strain on his body from this single clash and he knew he would need some serious healing after this battle.

Artemis then launched her second fist but this time Percy caught it and used her momentum to launch her over his shoulder. The force was so great that Artemis was sent crashing through many trees and had to stop herself by sinking her feet into the ground for a good 300 ft. Once she finally stopped she teleported herself back to Percy.

She teleported herself in the middle of the air and she summoned her bow, determined to finish this with a single arrow. As she focused her energy in a single arrow Percy noticed the huge amount of energy and launched 10 super fast water missiles.

The missiles hit Artemis in various body parts and were enough to cause her to lose concentration on the arrow. Percy used this to control the water from the missiles to redirect the arrow towards the sky so that it can safely detonate in outer space.

Artemis was getting extremely tired to the point where she couldn't use her bow anymore. As her bow disappeared she took out her hunting knives and decided to switch to close combat. Percy was a different kind of tired; his body just couldn't handle so much power. It was a good thing that it day so Artemis couldn't access all of her power, if she was in her domain…

Just the Percy wanted to face palm as it didn't occurred to him before, then again he wasn't known for being bright. Putting those thoughts aside he summoned a small wave around him and ordered it to run away from Artemis.

Artemis letting her pride to take over assumed he was simply quitting and trying to escape with his life so she followed without hesitation. Percy moved as fast as he could but Artemis was extremely fast and was catching up to him.

Percy tried to slow her down by going through the forest and throwing occasional burst of water but Artemis simply dodged or parried with her knives barely slowing down. Percy was quickly growing desperate thinking she might reach him before he reaches his objective.

Just then he felt a power surge that allowed him to increase his speed. He was getting close to his objective.

Just a few seconds later Percy got out of the forest and towards his objective that was now a couple of yards ahead. Artemis came into the clearing a few seconds after and kept pursuing Percy without paying much attention to her surroundings, big mistake.

Percy came to a stop once he reached his goal, a natural source of water, a river to be precise. He felt power rush into his body as he was now in his domain.

Artemis stopped a few centimeters from the river realizing she had been played. This didn't help her anger as her power spiked once again.

"Stop this now goddess; don't force me to take you down. This battle is over."

Percy's words only made matters worse as Artemis let her rage and pride overcome her. She let out a battle cry and charged with blinding speeds over the water and straight at Percy with her hunting knives out.

If it wasn't for the fact that Percy was in a body of water, he would have probably died from that charge, but as things stood now, he had already won the battle. The confrontation happened at such speed that the world around them seemed frozen.

As Artemis charged she barely noticed Percy lifting his hand, but something felt wrong, it looked to her like he was lifting it calmly but at the same time it felt like he was doing it in fast motion. Before she could even process what happened thousands of water punches launched at her from the water at a speed much greater than her own.

However she wouldn't go down so easily, she managed to teleport in the middle of the assault and appear right behind Percy with both of her knives aimed at a his heart. However before the weapons could connect with his skin he turned around and grabbed her hands changing the trajectory of the knives.

Unfortunately they had enough force behind them that they both stabbed Percy around the stomach. Artemis had a smile on her face, but it disappeared in an instant as Percy grabbed both of her hands and mouthed three words: _I am sorry._

All of the river's water around Percy transformed into fists and launched at Artemis with more speed than before. Artemis's instincts told her to teleport but she found that she couldn't as Percy's hold on her was so strong that it was breaking her wrists so she couldn't concentrate.

Artemis tried to endure the assault but the water hit her with such strength from all directions and with her hands immobilized she had no way to defend herself. She felt the water move towards her nose and mouth and she barely realized that she was drowning before she fell unconscious into Percy's arms.

The entire confrontation lasted less than a second, so when it was over it felt to Percy like the world had been in pause for a minute. His body quickly felt the effect of fighting at such levels as he nearly passed out from exhaustion.

_Iris… Calypso… battle is over… too tired… can't teleport…_

That's all Percy could manage before passing out in the middle of the river. He didn't drown as the river simply wrapped around him protectively, not moving him from his spot.

**Line break **

The battle was so short that it had not even been 10 minutes since Calypso teleported the hunters to the refuge. As she appeared in the small lookout just outside the refuge she was greeted by Iris.

"I saw what happened, I am currently trying to see if I can get a rainbow to land on top of them to force a teleportation."

Calypso grabbed her shoulder while shaking her head. "That wouldn't be a good idea; if they were to fight all-out here the entire refuge could be destroyed. It is best for us to wait and hope Percy can knock her out before we teleport them. For now help them put the hunters inside, take away all of their weapons and put some immortals in charge of them. We don't want them to wake up surrounded by monster without explanation."

Iris nodded and did as she was instructed. They quickly relocated the hunters to an area pretty secluded from the main village to ensure that they wouldn't cause any damage when they woke up.

Immediately after that Iris and Calypso went back to the look out to observe the battle. Iris created a rainbow image that showed them a bird eye view of the area where Percy was fighting. They saw Percy standing in the middle of a river while Artemis screamed and launched at him at a blinding speeds.

They were barely able to comprehend what happened next as it lasted less than an instant. All they could see was Percy launching a water assault, Artemis stabbing Percy and then another water assault that knocked Artemis unconscious.

After they saw both of them collapse they felt a message on their heads. _Iris… Calypso… battle is over… too tired… can't teleport…_

Calypso immediately looked at Iris with a worried and expecting look.

"Don't worry I am on it." The rainbow goddess then proceeded to create a rainbow around Percy and Artemis which was easy with all the water breeze created from the battle.

Iris then created another rainbow in front of her and closed her eyes. Teleportation was a relatively new power that Iris had learned to use. Being a goddess of travel the power was always within her but with Hermes as the main god of travel she never really had the need or opportunity to harness the skill. However thing were different from back then.

As she thought about this her determination increased despite the sweat forming in her forehead. She felt like she should faint from exhaustion but she felt a hand on her shoulder and an increase in power as she turned around to see Calypso with an equal amount of determination they both nodded as they focus on their task.

Two seconds later the rainbow disappeared leaving to unconscious bodies on the ground. Calypso and Iris were painting hard but they both had smiles on their faces. They then quickly turned towards Percy and Artemis, they both had several injuries. Percy had two knives sticking out of his stomach and his fingers were bloody red and slightly bent. Artemis on the other hand didn't have any serious injuries, she was simply bruised all over and her wrists were purple.

"Iris, take Artemis to Hecate so she can give her a sleep potion. Make sure she doesn't wake up until Percy is awake."

"Alright but what are you going to do with Percy, he needs treatment."

"Don't worry I know where to take him, I have seen him use a special spot when he gets carried away with training."

Iris was confused but decided to ask later as both immortals teleported away. Calypso moved through a cave that was located beneath the refuge. Only her and Percy knew about it, mostly because Calypso spied on him and force him to tell him. From what she knew, Percy messed with the ocean floor and currents to create some sort of natural warm lake.

Since it was made of salt water it healed Percy faster than a river or normal like would. Calypso just hoped that his injuries were not too serious. She set him next to edge; she hesitantly pulled out both knives before throwing Percy into the body of water.

She waited nervously as she stared at the crystal clear water where Percy's body laid still. She led out a sigh of relief once she saw the water shine and move around Percy's body, healing him. After a few minutes the water raised Percy and set him next to Calypso, good as new.

She had a smile on her face as she thought of how the water was protective over him, as if it considered him its master and was always willing to protect him. This was different than when the water stopped his fall when he felt to her island. Back then the water would simply stop him from dying. Now it seemed determined to keep him in perfect condition, as if it held a greater respect for Percy and he was now worth it of the full blessing and assistance of the water, something she definitely believed.

She was forced out of her thoughts as she her some grunting coming from Percy. She approached him quickly but was careful not to touch him, just in case he was still injured.

"Percy?" She said softly.

"Huh? Ten more minutes, too tired…"

After such a brilliant response she couldn't help herself. She started to laugh franticly which brought Percy back to his full senses.

"Where am I? What happened with the battle? Are Artemis and the hunters ok?"

Calypso was stunned by his selflessness, even after such a dangerous battle he was more worried about others than himself.

"They are all safe, you were able to knock Artemis out so we teleported you back to base. Iris took Artemis to Hecate to heal her and make sure that she doesn't wake up before you are ready ."

Percy let out a sigh of relief "That's good, wait what about the hunters?"

"They are resting secluded from the main village and their weapons were taken way. They are being guarded by immortals at the moment."

Percy stayed quiet for a moment. "Did you restrain them?" His voice had a hint of worry.

"No, they are weapon less and being guarded, why would-"

Calypso was interrupted as she heard the sound of thunder above him along with screams.

Percy simply massaged his temples as he tiredly got up and grabbed Calypso's hand.

"Because one of them is a very angry and confused daughter of Zeus…" with that note they shadow travel into the chaos above them.

Line break (**A/N: I was going to end it here, but special announcement at the end so longer chapter. YAY!)**

It was a rather nice day in the refuge, the recently rescued individuals were adapting rather well to this new life. Despite their differences they were learning to interact with each other regardless of species. The weather was nice and there was a rather peaceful atmosphere. Everything was at peace, well everything except for a group of angry girls in silver cloth running around screaming like crazy while the leader was shooting lighting everywhere.

Percy and Calypso appeared at the edge of the main town area where everyone was getting reunited to see what was going on. Some even had weapons, thinking they were being invaded.

Percy spoke loudly to make sure everyone heard him "Do not worry, we are not under attack. They are simply newly rescued citizens that are confused. Please continue with your day as normal while I calm them down.

Everyone relaxed since they trusted Percy, rescuing people and giving them a new home while asking for nothing in return was one way to earn people's trust.

As the area cleared Percy created a small ice platform under his feet to levitate himself up and get a better view of the hunters. They were getting closer and he saw that most citizens ran away from them once thunderbolts started to be thrown around, so there were no casualties.

He descended from his platform and got ready to shadow travel to their location. "Calypso, go get Artemis, make sure that she is handcuffed and don't wake her up until you meet up with me okay"

Calypso was about to leave until Percy called her again.

"Oh and also, bring all immortals; I think is time for them to know what really went down 100 years ago."

Calypso was shocked by that statement, the truth about 100 years ago? That was something even she didn't know the details off. She knew it was a delicate subject for Percy as even a small mention of his past will get him to tense up.

She was curious was to why he decided to wait until now to tell the story. She knew it had something to do with the fact that they found the hunters and they thought he was a traitor but this only made her curiosity grow.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice she hadn't move.

"Cali? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I got lost on my thoughts, I will go get everyone."

Before she could leave she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Look I know you are curious, I am sorry for not explaining anything until now but it will all make sense after I finish with the explanation ok?"

Calypso smiled and nodded before leaving to find Hecate and the others. Percy held a sad smile as he teleport towards the hunters to make sure they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

Percy reappeared from the shadows on top of a tree not too far from the hunters who looked quite angry as they looked around.

"Thalia, were in the name of Hades are we? What about Lady Artemis what happened to her?"

"I don't know Phoebe! I am as confused about this is as you are. It doesn't look like we are in South America anymore. Last thing I remember was drowning and then…"

"Well one thing is for sure, this is all because of that cursed son of Poseidon. When I get my hands on that son of a-"

"Now now, there is no need to curse now is there?"

All the hunters jumped and turned around to see where the voice was coming from. They saw Percy Jackson for their second time that that only this time he had a grin on his face as if he was meeting old friends.

"You!"All of the hunters tried to launch at him put Percy simply snapped his fingers and the earth came alive from under the hunters feet and it started to sink them into the ground until only their heads were visible.

"Look, I know you are all probably mad at me, but Lady Artemis is fine and she will join us in just a minute, so how about you wait patiently and peacefully until she gets here so I can explain everything?"

All he got in response was yelling and insults. "Fine have it your way, I will keep you like this and force you to listen."

Percy decided to seat next to Thalia who was currently just a head at the moment making the view rather bizarre.

She was looking at him with doubt as if she wasn't sure what to think. He on the other hand kept his head on the horizon, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore so she spoke.

"A-are you really Percy? The Percy I knew?"

He didn't make any signs of hearing the question as he kept his eyes away from her.

"That is a very complex question, Am I Percy? Yes, Am I the same Percy you knew? Not exactly, that Percy changed after all the betrayal and tragedy that forced him to become a survivor but I am guessing that's not the version you heard."

Thalia was surprised she got a response at all, but it was really one that cleared things up. She still had no idea what to think. When Artemis said that he was traitor she couldn't believe it, however once he disappeared she started to doubt herself. However she thought that he died many years ago, so seeing him here alive truly gave her a headache.

She was forced out of her thoughts as she heard people approaching. Once she observed the site in front of her she thought she was hallucinating. She saw Hecate, Iris, along with many other minor gods and immortals transport Lady Artemis who was floating and appeared to be asleep.

The other hunters were just as confused as Thalia as they didn't know how or why all of these immortals were here. Once they reached the hunters Percy got up to great them.

Hecate was the first to speak. "What did you do to those poor hunters? I really hope you didn't kill them."

"Relax; they aren't dead or even harmed at all. I simply immobilized them, I asked them nicely to simply seat around and wait but they refused to cooperate, so I say this was a good alternative."

Hecate along with most of the group started chuckling at the position the hunters were currently in.

"Anyway, put Artemis right next to hunters and everyone else take a sit; this is going to be a long story." He then stomped his feet on the ground and several sits rose from the earth all around Percy.

Hecate did as she was told and then gave the hunters a sad look. "I know you must all be very confused, but don't worry, everything will make sense soon. Just have a little bit of patience."

"Alright now wake her up and step back. She is probably not going to be happy, and despite being bound by chains it would be wise to not be too close."

"Alright then, I hope you know what you are doing." She then took a vile out of her robes and spread it all over Artemis. She then proceeded to back away as the moon goddess started to stir.

After a few seconds she came to reality. "Wha- Where am I? What happened?"

"My Lady! Thank goodness you are alright."

She turned her head towards the voice and was horrified once she saw only the heads of her hunters sticking out. She lead out a not very dignified scream as the group behind Percy chuckled a bit and whispered things like "Told you that wasn't a good idea."

"Relax Artemis they are fine," Said Percy as he made the earth rise and take the hunters out of the ground while leaving only their feet and hands firmly attached to the ground so that they couldn't get away. "I simply had to restrained them while you got here; they were causing quite the ruckus"

Artemis was relieved to see that her hunters were alright but as she turned towards the new voice she was filled with rage. She tried to strike him, but it was then that she noticed that she was bounded by celestial bronze chains. She kept struggling but to no avail.

As she finally calmed down she directed her attention to Percy. "What do you want? Why did you capture us?"

"Capture you? I don't know if your definition of that word has changed over the years but I rescued you. You were being chased by monster remember? The only reason we had to use force was because you thought me a traitor. So I have brought you here, along with all the immortals I have rescued to tell you exactly what happened 100 years ago."

Everyone responded at this, even Iris and Hecate, who were ones of the first to be rescued didn't know all the details about what happened. Needless to say Percy had everyone's attention.

"So let me offer you a deal Artemis. You and your hunters will listen to my story from beginning to end without causing disturbances. Once I am done I will free you and you will be free to do as you wish. All I ask is that you do not attack the citizens of this refuge. I swear on the Styx that my proposal and my story are legitimate."

Thunder grumbled in the distance. Despite how angry Artemis was, she was very curious as to how different this story was from what she had come to accept as the truth over the years. That on top of the facts that he swore on the Styx and that he had a group of immortals behind him, was enough to convince her to listen.

She nodded, something that surprised the hunters as they started to struggle in protest.

"My lady, do not listen to this traitor, he is deceiving-

"All he has asked for us is to listen in exchange for our freedom. I would say that given our situation that is a good deal. Now please all of you simply listen to the story. We will decide what to do afterwards."

The hunters didn't look happy but they all grudgingly nodded.

Percy had a small smile on his face as he created a seat for himself. He then whispered something to Hecate. She nodded as she started to do an incantation, after a few seconds an image appeared in front of Percy.

"This is just a visual representation of my memories, I again swear on the Styx the story and the images shown here to be true."

Seen no reaction from Artemis or the hunters he took this as his signal to begin. He drew a long breath as he went back to something that he has been trying very hard to forget but knew he had to confront it at some point.

"Well it all began right after Gaea was defeated…"

The image then took form and the trip to the events that brought an end to western civilization began…

**A/N: Muahahaha! Now I am no expert, but that is a pretty good way to do a cliffhanger right? That was very fun to write, so how did you like the fight scene? I notice that not many fanfictions have godly battles DBZ style. Now this is the first one that I have ever written, but it is far from the last, so please, feedback is appreciated. **

**Now about the announcement, as some of you know I have to main PJO fanfictions, this one and Aztec warrior. Now I haven't updated Aztec warrior, in over two months and people seemed to want more, but they also want this story, and frankly doing both stories at the same time is just not possible with my limited time. So I will do a poll on my profile letting you people decided which Fanfic you want me to focus on. **

**Now this won't be until it is finished, I will do a change every 30k words or about 7 chapters. So I will update 2 more chapters of this story and one more of Aztec warrior before closing the poll. I will update the chosen story for about 7 chapters, switch get them both to the same length and do a poll again. That away both stories get updated but you choose which one gets updated first. **

**Now this is not necessary, but I would appreciate that you read both stories before voting but that's your choice. **

**Well, now if I made things confusing, send me a PM with questions or doubts.**

**Peace and calm,**

**Al red.**

**E/N:**


End file.
